justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters
"Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker Jr. is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers Classic In the Classic routine, they coaches are basically, from left-to-right, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The sweat coach is a teenage girl; her hair is black and curly, and is tied up with a bandana. She wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background Classic The routine takes place in the night. There is a thick purple and white mist around, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There's a house outline from time to time. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is one Gold Move for each of the coaches in the classic routine. Each of these gold moves are done one at a time, going from Peter to Slimer, and they're done during the whole line "I ain't afraid of no ghost, I hear it likes the girls, I ain't afraid of no ghost, yeah yeah yeah yeah!." Gold Move: * P1: 'Dr. Peter Venkman shows off his gun. * '''P2: '''Dr. Egon Spengler slowly swirls his gun around, and then slowly raises it up. * '''P3: '''Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz steps up and quickly shoots his gun left and right. * '''P4: '''Slimer points up and down. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) I9PRrVXuwGS4.png|Gold Move (P2) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move (P4) Ghostbusters GM.gif|Gold Move ''in-game '''Sweat There is one Gold Move in the Sweat routine. Gold Move: Do the "GET UP!" signal with your hands. Sweat GM.png|Gold Move Ghostbusters Sweat GM.gif|Only Gold Move in-game 'Mashup' There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup. Gold Move 1: 'Kneel on your right leg and make a circle with your right arm (Crazy Christmas). '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your hands on your knees and then shake your knees (Disturbia). CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Mashup ''Ghostbusters ''has a Mashup which can be unlocked in the month of February. Dancers ''(No Repeats): *'Ghostbusters (Sweat) '(JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Fine China (Classic) (JD2014) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Ghostbusters is featured in the following mashups: Sweat * Best Song Ever '''(Fitness) * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * It's You * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Starships Dance Quests Ghostbusters ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Trivia * The gameplay for the Classic routine appeared in the trailer for a very short amount of time. * Slimer's costume is actually colored blue and the glove is actually colored yellow in real life, in order to not make it blend with the green screen. * This song is from the movie of the same name. * This is the first song to have one playable dancer that doesn't have any legs; ''Oh No! has two, but both are unplayable. * This song is one of the several songs to have a dancer that is not colored white. * This is the first song in the main series to have characters from movies/television series as the coaches. It is followed by Prince Ali, Let It Go and the fifth is Under the Sea. * At some parts (mostly the chorus) the dancers look like they're doing the Macarena dance. * The avatars for Slimer and Dr. Peter Venkman exist, but don't appear in the game for availability (similar to P1, P2, and P4 of Prince Ali). Instead, it uses a regular white ghost icon. * In the background of Happy, there is a woman that looks similar to the Sweat coach. * If you play as P4 on the Xbox 360/One or the PlayStation 4 (camera), you still have to move your legs like the other dancers to get goods and perfects, even though Slimer does not have any legs. * The song reuses a move from Dynamite. * This routine is third in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario. It is followed by Prince Ali, Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, and Under the Sea. Gallery ghostbusters.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' Ghostbustersswt.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) SJOP41 0c3faf8d 14.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Mashup) ghostbusters!opener.png|''Ghostbusters'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu ghostbusters!menu.png|Routine Selection Menu ghostbusters_cover@2x.jpg|Classic Just Dance Now cover Ghostbustersswt cover@2x.jpg|Sweat Just Dance Now cover 449.png|P4's Just Dance 2016 avatar Ghostbusteravatar2.png|P1's unused avatar on Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusteravatar4.png|P4's unused avatar on Just Dance 2014 ??? Avatar.png|Other avatar Gbsa.png|Sweat avatar 200487.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) 300487.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) 0448.png|P1's new avatar Beta version.jpg|Beta version (darker Slimer). ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Classic Pictograms GhostbustersSWT pictos-sprite.png|Sweat Pictograms GHOSTBUSTERS-SLIME.jpeg|P4 in real life Ghostbusters JDN.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) in Just Dance Now menu Videos File:Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Ghostbusters_(Buster_Version)_by_Ray_Parker_Jr._5*_Stars Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters Ghostbusters - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Ghostbusters (Sweat) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs from movies/television